


四次相遇与一次别离

by Polka



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* 原剧背景，更改身份设定。</p>
            </blockquote>





	四次相遇与一次别离

1.

 

Simon倚在旅馆门口抽烟。

初春软弱无力的太阳晒在他身上，带来的热量还抵不过一阵河岸的寒风。

细雨连绵了一整个月，他那间没有窗户的旅馆房间墙壁发霉，枕头潮湿。当他为了买包烟下楼时，才发现雾蒙蒙的天空里有太阳的踪迹，所以他决定在外面待上一会儿，散散头发间的霉味。

一辆黄色巴士在对面的便利店旁停下，载着一群叽叽喳喳的不知道从哪儿过来度春假的学生，Simon猜他们将和自己住在同一栋楼里。

漂亮的男孩女孩们顿时就让街道变得拥挤吵闹。

Simon掐灭了烟，转身上楼，回自己的房间。

 

2.

 

新来的男孩小心翼翼。

他按照医生的指示用皮带束住Simon的手腕——为了避免在实验过程中出什么茬子。

之前的那个护工要粗暴得多，而这个有着奶油色头发和漂亮脸蛋的男孩对待他则像是在对待什么易碎品似的格外小心——或许是在惧怕被暴怒的怪物撕成两半，也或许他只是不知道PDS患者根本感觉不到疼痛。

这比起等会在实验室里发生的事情来真的算不上什么，Simon觉得。肉体上几乎没什么可以伤害到他们的，而精神上？那可有一千万种方式。

这男孩应该回去课堂背诵诗歌，而不是跑来这样的地方做什么志愿者。

“Kieren，”Simon盯着胸牌念出这名字，在男孩正俯在他身上手忙脚乱地捆绑着另一只手腕的时候，“我是Simon。这样恐怕不行，你得扣紧点。”

男孩停下动作看Simon，第一次直视他的眼睛——眼神里没有Simon所预期的恐惧，反倒随着对视而变得镇定。

他敢打赌这家伙不超过十七岁。

上一批志愿者里有两个人没能再从这里出去，Simon不明白为什么这样的男孩会选择来这儿度过暑假，也不明白医生们为什么会录用他——也许是报名的人越来越少了。PDS的治疗研究已经停滞，每个人都开始意识到，在这儿发生的一切都是在浪费时间。

“我知道了，”Kieren回答，然后稍稍迟疑了下，低声问了个问题，“那些实验，痛吗？”

Simon笑着朝他摇头。

他想和他再聊会儿，只可惜现在不是个谈话的好时机。

 

Kieren Walker刚满十八岁。

他来自北方的一个小镇。他最好的朋友在从墓地里爬起来的第二天就被自己父亲打爆了脑袋，扔在仓库门口。然后他就乘着假期来了这里。

“我听说这儿正在研究PDS药物，而你是第一个对治疗有反应的人，”当他们俩并肩坐在手术室门口时Kieren看着他说，“我只是想，如果Rick当时能得到这样的治疗该多好。”

他的声音有些哽咽，所以Simon没法告诉他，这一切并不如他所想象的那么充满希望。

他伸手过去，用自己的手掌覆住Kieren的手背。

Kieren没有挣脱。

 

Kieren拽着Simon的手臂试图把他拉回病房。

他知道自己如果不停止挣扎，再过几分钟就会有人拿着高压电棒和束缚带过来对付他，但这正是他想要的：肉体上的疼痛和那些能够搅乱他大脑的电流，这样他就不用再思考自己做过的事情，不用在脑袋里一遍遍回放他父亲的脸。

但Kieren用力拽着他，以自己那具瘦弱身躯试图制服一个绝望而危险的从坟墓里爬出来的人，Simon不想伤害他。

当他停止挣扎跌坐在地上时，Kieren在他面前跪下，用手臂环住他的肩膀。

“滚，”他低声说，“离我远些。”

Kieren的手依旧坚定地覆在他的后背上。

 

他拎起印着治疗中心LOGO的包晃了晃，里面有一本小册子，十天的药物，粉底和隐形眼镜，一套衣服。镜子里的他面容僵硬，未被粉底覆盖到的皮肤发青，就像个游乐场鬼屋里的丧尸——只不过那些都是人扮成的假玩意，而他活生生地撕碎了自己的母亲。

如果有选择的话他并不想回家，回到那个他曾被赶出来，又以另一种形态侵入过的地方，面对他那恐惧、愤怒、悲恸却又不知所措的父亲。

他被工作人员指引着走下楼梯，最后一次抬头看自己待过的治疗中心。

Kieren正被医生叫住，站在办公室门口。

视线对上的时候他朝Kieren点头。

如果给他足够的道别时间他也无话可说——他只能朝他点头，或许再谢谢他，告诉他自己会想念他，好像他们俩是离开这儿之后还会彼此写信打电话问候的朋友。

 

3.

 

“我不会允许那家伙迈进我们家半步。”女孩大声说。

Simon能想象出她皱着眉、脸颊因为生气而泛红的样子。

“这儿也是我的家，今天是我的生日，”Kieren正在试图控制自己的语气，“我可以邀请我的朋友回来，只要我愿意。还有，不许你这么称呼他。”

“那你要我怎么称呼他？烂东西？活死人？现在可好了，全诺顿都知道我哥哥有个僵尸朋友，一个不戴隐形眼镜不抹粉底就出门到处宣扬死人权利的食人鬼，我听说他从坟墓里爬出来第一件事是回家……”

Simon听见屋子里有什么东西摔在了地上——大概是花瓶，发出清脆的碎裂声。他盯着那扇门，一扇白色的厚重木门，里面住着和他立场截然不同的人，会呼吸，心脏会跳动，拒绝承认从泥土里爬出来的东西也是他们的同类。而他就站在这样的一家人门口，因为Kieren的请求而戴着隐形眼镜，用粉底遮盖住自己原本的肤色，等待加入他们的生日派对。这真是荒唐透了，他突然觉得。

女孩随着碎裂声诧异地吸气，然后Kieren推门走了出来，拽住他的手臂拉他往街道上走。

“去哪里？”Simon问，看着对方生气的表情和薄毛衣下起伏的胸膛。

“游乐场。”Kieren回答。

 

Simon住在镇子北边的单层公寓里。他是九月来到这儿的，和Amy一起。

这个雾灰色的镇子是一切开始的地方，Simon并不知道自己将要执行的任务是什么，他得先在这儿发展信徒，召集起那些和他当初一样迷惘并被整个世界排斥在外的人，然后等待一个指令——或许是去破坏针对他们的某个阴谋，或许是一次蓝色袭击。一切都是为了第二次复生。

他有足够的耐心等待，也有足够的力量去支持自己的“家人”。

没错，那些和他有着同样的瞳孔和黯淡肤色的人才是他的家人。

他以为自己拥有他们就足够了，直到他在镇上唯一的超市门口遇见了Kieren。

男孩似乎赶在最后的成长期里又长高了些，但依旧保持了少年的纤瘦肌肉线条，穿着件连帽衫，底下是磨白的牛仔裤和灰色球鞋，抱着个装满水果的纸袋站在超市门口，叫Simon的名字。

“Simon，”他走上前两步，嘴角喜悦地上扬，“真的是你。”

他的头发被十月的秋风吹拂着，令Simon忍不住想要伸手帮他梳理，感受那柔软的浅色发丝。

然后Simon向他回以微笑。

 

他们的秘密约会持续了三个礼拜，在Simon和Amy的公寓里。

Amy喜欢Kieren，每次看到他都要拉住他让他评价自己新买的衣服和玩具。

她还做烤焦了的三明治给Kieren吃，并总是谴责Simon敞着窗户和屋门。

“他会觉得冷的。”Amy关上窗户，然后递给Kieren一杯热茶，“别怪Simon，他死了太久，根本忘了你还要吃饭喝水。”

然后她就会出门去找自己的朋友——Simon不明白她的神奇的交际能力到底从何而来——把他们俩留在屋子里。

Kieren会坐在沙发上翻看Simon的书，会带他自己的画来给他看，偶尔还会画他，在察觉到自己的模特并不喜欢被注视太久之后又会放弃般地搁下碳条，坐到对方身边去。

 

也有时候Kieren过来时会发现屋子里坐满了访客。

复生者们喜欢听Simon给他们讲的那些发生在其他地方的故事——大家是怎么团结起来抵抗欺凌，他们的信仰和最终归宿又是哪里。

有些人一坐就是一整个下午，向Simon倾诉自己遇到的种种问题与困惑，恳请他给予建议。

无论他要这群人做什么他们都会去做，因为他们信任他。但他们并不喜欢看见一个活着的男孩出入他们专有的聚会所在。

有一次Kieren推开虚掩的门走进来，信徒们正围坐在沙发边，立刻像被惹怒的蜂群一样用尖细的瞳仁死死盯住突然入侵的人。

Simon起身迎接他，告诉访客们今天到此为止。

然后Kieren毫不在意地绕过人群走到他面前，一只手环住他的脖子将他按向自己，直接亲吻他的嘴唇。

他不知道这家伙是怎么想的——但这示威明显起了作用。没有人再对此发表什么意见。

人们走出去之后Kieren的手还搭在他肩上，他搂住Kieren的腰低头再次吻他，舌头摩擦过对方温热的嘴唇。

他知道Kieren不会觉得他肮脏或恶心，于是他闭上眼睛享受他们的第二次接吻。

 

Kieren跟Simon提起过自己的家人：一个固执的父亲，一个没主见的母亲，和一个总是处在叛逆期的妹妹。

Kieren很小心地带过了Jem的“课余生活”——她是镇上最早一批巡逻队员，她还因为射杀死者而拿过奖章。

Simon对此并不介意。

他爱的是自己面前的人，和他的妹妹毫无关系——这观点一直持续到Kieren邀请他回自己家为止。

“我下周过生日。”

那天Kieren站在门口，将手抄在口袋里，在准备离开时突然对他说。

Simon朝他点头，考虑着自己需要准备怎样的生日礼物，然后Kieren犹豫着开口，“我想你来我家，见见我的家人。”

Simon察觉到他的睫毛紧张地颤动。

“你不需要送我什么，只要过来坐坐就行。”Kieren说。他的视线停在自己的脚尖，似乎意识到自己在提出一个无理的要求——和举枪杀过Simon同类的人坐在一起聊天？Simon也不确定这是否是个好主意。

但他知道自己必须答应，他不想令Kieren感到失望。

 

他们坐在游乐场的长椅上。

Simon把自己的外套脱给了Kieren，而Kieren穿起来肩膀太宽，袖子也太长，显得有点可笑。

牵着舔棒棒糖的孩子从面前经过的人们在意识到Simon的身份之后，都刻意地避开他们所坐的长椅。

Kieren在他身边呵出白色雾气，搓着双手。

他突然有点憎恨自己无法分享温暖给自己最在乎的人。但他还是伸出了手，揽住Kieren的肩膀，将他拉向自己。

Kieren在他怀里轻轻扭动，然后似乎终于找到了个舒适的位置，将重量倾斜在他身上，额头埋进他的颈窝。

他们一直坐着，直到冬天的橙色夕阳沉下地平线，月亮从另一侧升起。

 

4.

 

他赶到的时候地上只剩血迹：浓重的、鲜艳的红色，一大片，在木地板上开始变得粘稠。

Simon从不知道一个人的身体里可以流出这么多血。

那个女人被围在墙角，举着一把刀，衣服和脸颊上还蘸着血迹。

“我知道你不会动手，”她抬头看向Simon，神情陶醉而狂热，“但我不会让你阻碍第二次复生，来吧，”她抬头，合上眼睛，双手颤抖着举起，“来吧。”

透过她的脸孔Simon仿佛能看见Kieren瘦弱的身躯挣扎，大股血液从被切开的动脉往四处喷溅。是他把信仰带到了这个镇子，他也对所有的后果负全部责任。

他低着头，转身往外走，人群自动分开了一条道路。

佩着巡逻队徽章的人举着枪，拿着绳子匆匆忙忙下了车，Simon不在乎这之后会发生什么。

“每个活着的人都得死！”她在他背后嘶吼，“他只是第一个，每个人都得死，这样才能带来第二轮复生！”

 

他站在Kieren家对面的街道上，看着屋子里亮起来的橘色灯光。

他将自己藏在黑暗里，一直站在那儿，直到一辆黑色灵车从夜色里显露出轮廓。两个人从车上下来，摁响门铃。

有人为他们开了门，又迅速合上，像是惧怕更多的悲伤会从门缝里渗进去。

 

5.

第二轮复生来得晚了些，但它还是来了。

Simon关掉电视，从壁柜里拖出自己的手提箱，往里面塞了几件衣服，然后下了楼，去车站。

他必须搭上最近的一班去往诺顿的列车。他希望那儿有人在等他。

 

fin.


End file.
